


<3

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ridiculous, Texting, lol sorry, no plot basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak and Even text





	<3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaleidxscope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidxscope/gifts).



> Based on [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BaVe3Y3Dz5k/) for Paula. I hope this short ridiculousness makes you feel better. I love you <33

**EVEN**

(20:40) It was nice seeing you today

 

**ISAK**

(20:42) yeah? even after torturing you with physics?

(20:43) it was nice seeing you too :)

 

**EVEN**

(20:44) It’s always nice seeing you, Isak

And you did bring tea

Made the torture more bearable

Also your pretty face

 

**ISAK**

(20:45) you’re ridiculous

 

**EVEN**

(20:48) I’ve been told

What are your plans for the rest of the night?

 

**ISAK**

(20:50) netflix and chill

with myself

 

**EVEN**

(20:52) Sounds like fun ;)

(20:53) Almost as much fun as doing it together

 

**ISAK**

(20:57) …

(20:58) you know i didn’t mean it like THAT?

like… i’m literally just chilling

cause i’m lame

master of lame

 

**EVEN**

(21:00) You’re not lame <3

Sounds like the perfect Friday night

 

**ISAK**

(21:06) i am sending you the judgy-est look right now

(21:07) this is not the definition of a fun night

 

**EVEN**

(21:08) I’m having fun right now

(21:21) Also, you should know

I am so fucking into you, Isak

 

**ISAK**

(21:21) asdhfasdfhs

(21:22) sorry

phone fell on my face

 

**EVEN**

(21:22) Just thought you should know

I didn’t mean to make it weird

Sorry

 

**ISAK**

(21:25) just hold on a sec

 

**EVEN**

(21:26) Okay?

Why?

 

**ISAK**

(21:29) my best friend’s not answering

 

**EVEN**

(21:30) Okay?

What does that have to do with anything?

(21:31) I made it weird didn’t I?

 

**ISAK**

(21:31) NO!

(21:32) that fucker just gotta tell me what to say

 

**EVEN**

(21:33) Oh

 

**ISAK**

(21:34) yeah..

(21:44) you know what?

fuck this

fuck jonas

(21:45) netflix and chill at my place?

you in?

just chill

and like see what’s gonna happen

(21:46) shit i’m rambling

sorry

(21:47) can you just like

say something?

 

** EVEN **

(21:50) Sorry! Aaah, tried to figure out which tram to take

See you in a bit <3


End file.
